


Panic is in the Air

by danehemmings



Series: Beautiful Morning, Ugly Afternoon [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, obito panics a fair amount, some dude threatens him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Obito discovers who Kakashi has feelings for.  A strange man appears.





	

Obito feels a bit defeated. He can't ask Kakashi about a crush, because Kakashi will just give him one of those evil glares. But he also can't not ask, because then Rin will give him one of those sad looks. So, his solution is to avoid Kakashi entirely, for as long as possible.

He stays locked in his room all day, or wanders the village, or 'falls asleep' on the couch when Kakashi comes home unexpectedly. Obito's just about decided that this is how he's destined to live the rest of his life when Kakashi seems to catch on. Or more likely, when Kakashi gets sick of Obito avoiding him.

He's casually laying on his bed pretending to be asleep when Kakashi stops knocking on the door and instead opens it.

“Its five o'clock at night,” Kakashi sits next to Obito's feet, “I know you're awake.”

Obito sighs and opens his eyes, “Maybe I was trying to take a nap,” He sits up and frowns at his teammate.

“Maybe you're trying to avoid me,” Kakashi glares. Evilly. Obito should have known this would happen.

He decides that if he's already getting the evil glare, he may as well ask, “Do you have a crush on anybody?”

“What?” Kakashi looks shocked. Embarrassed, almost. Definitely not what Obito expected.

“Er, that's why I was avoiding you, because-”

“Did Guy tell you to ask that? He doesn't know what he's even saying most of the time,” Kakashi speaks frantically, and is that a blush Obito sees peeking out from Kakashi's mask? This is really not how he pictured this conversation going. 

“Just tell me who has your heart, Kakashi,” Obito teases, “Or are you too scared to admit it?” Kakashi looks terrified. Its kind of cute, that he would be so nervous about a crush. And he can probably blackmail Kakashi in the future by bringing up this moment.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and composes himself. He sits up a bit straighter, and looks Obito directly in the eyes, “Stop antagonizing me. You obviously already know who it is.”

Now Obito feels thoroughly confused. He's supposed to know? He thought Kakashi was about to blurt out Rin's name. But, he didn't. But he thinks Obito knows, so maybe it is Rin? Kakashi wouldn't be so vague if it was Rin, though. He knows she likes him, so its not a surprise if he likes her too, right? Could it by Guy? Kakashi did spend an awful lot of time with the bushy-browed teen.

“Obito?”

He jumps a little, and meets Kakashi's concerned gaze, “Uh, what?”

Kakashi narrows his eyes, “You don't know, do you?” He looks relieved, but also disappointed? Obito has never felt stupider than in this moment. He lives with Kakashi. He should be able to read him better. 

“Yeah, I don't know,” Obito admits.

Kakashi stares at him for awhile, and Obito twists his fingers together, uncomfortable. “I'll give you a hint,” Kakashi says, “I live with him.”

“I – what?” Obito's mouth drops open, “You mean me?”

Kakashi rolls his eyes and disappears. 

~  
Obito is in full panic mode for the rest of the night. He sits staring at the spot Kakashi had been sitting for at least a half hour before the shock fades away. And then he feels almost giddy. And then guilty. Kakashi wasn't supposed to like Obito, and Obito wasn't supposed to be happy about it. Rin would be heartbroken.

His mind is racing, trying to come up with some sort of solution that wouldn't end with either Kakashi or Rin hating him. He doesn't know what he should do, and he paces around his room endlessly. Should he tell Rin what happened, and risk their friendship? Should he date Kakashi? He isn't even sure if he likes Kakashi in that way or not. Maybe he's not so in love with Rin anymore, and maybe his heart skipped a beat when Kakashi said he was interested, but that could mean anything. Maybe. 

But he can't see himself being with Kakashi if it would hurt Rin. So he has to tell Kakashi he's not interested. But still, Rin would find out, and then they'd both be upset. 

He pulls at his hair in frustration. This is too much for a fifteen-year-old to deal with. The only positive about the night was that Kakashi hadn't returned. Obito is not ready to face him yet. Maybe Minato would be able to help him. He glances at the clock – midnight. His sensei might still be up.

Obito takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, and makes his way to Minato's and Kushina's home. He's raising his hand to knock when he hears Kakashi voice coming from inside.

“There's no way, sensei. He's stupid, but he's not that stupid.”

Obito lowers his hand. Of course this is where Kakashi went. He turns to leave, despite the nagging feeling that Kakashi was talking about him. 

He'll just go back home, then. Maybe after some sleep he'll have an epiphany, or something. He's just about to turn onto his and Kakashi's street when he hears a scream from behind him. He whips around to see a woman falling to the ground. He can't sense an enemy nearby, so he goes to help her up.

“Are you alright?” He asks. 

“I'm fine, I think,” The woman examines herself, as if to make sure, “But some guy stole my purse! You're a ninja, right?”

“Yeah, I'll track him down,” Obito shunsins onto the roof and concentrates on finding the thief. He's not really sure why a man strong enough to hide his chakra signature would steal a purse. 

Obito opens his eye. The thief is on his and Kakashi's street. He shunsins in front of him and makes a grab for the purse.

“Ha!” The man laughs and suddenly the purse is on fire. They both let go of it, and it falls to the ground. 

“What the-” Obito furiously stomps on it, trying to put the flames out. He glances up at the thief, who has his hood drawn up. 

“Obito!” The man point at him with a gloved hand, “We're gonna get you!” And he melts into the ground. 

“What is happening?” Obito wonders aloud. That man was after him? Was this a prank? He shakes his head.

The woman's purse is in ruins. She smacks his head with it when Obito returns it. He considers going back to Minato's, but he's not too keen and seeing Kakashi, so he goes home. 

~~

Obito doesn't see Kakashi, or the mysterious thief, for a few days after that. When he tells Minato about the weird man, he's told not worry about it. So, Obito goes about his daily life as normal. Except, things aren't really normal, because Kakashi is off doing who-knows-what, and Obito keeps ignoring Rin when she knocks at their door.

He spends a lot of time reading Kakashi's training books – out of pure boredom, not because he wants to learn more about his teammate. The sad part is, the books are actually entertaining and useful. Damn Kakashi. Obito thinks he'll put all this stuff to good use on their next mission.

Unfortunately, their fridge is almost empty, and Obito is going to have to make a trip to the store. He feels more terrified about going to the grocery store than he did when his father would get that angry look in his eyes. He's going to run into Rin, or Kakashi, and then his life is going to end.

He gets to the store and back without incident, and is feeling extremely lucky before he steps into the kitchen to find Kakashi staring at their barren fridge. 

“Er,” He says intelligently.

“Someone's been in your room,” Kakashi says casually, closing the fridge. 

Obito sets the groceries down. Kakashi isn't going to mention his feelings? Wait- “Someone was in my room?”

“Yeah,” Kakashi rifles through the groceries, and pulls out a bag of chips, “They left a message, too.”

Obito dashes up to his room. He cringes when he opens the door. It smells horrible. His clothes are strewn all over the place, his window is shattered, and there some nasty puke-green writing on the wall, reading: Said we were gonna get ya!. That writing must be what stinks. Obito closes the door, and walks downstairs.

“Seems like there's multiple people who hate you,” Kakashi states as Obito enters the kitchen.

“But I haven't done anything to anyone!”

“I don't know,” Kakashi has a hint of a smile, Obito can tell even through that dumb mask, “I can think of a lot of people who would do this.”

“Don't smile!” Obito flails his arms, “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you did it!”

“Why would I ruin my own home?” Kakashi steps closer.

Obito panics and steps backwards, “Well someone did it! There might be some psycho after me. We could be in danger, Kakashi!”

Kakashi lifts an eyebrow, “If they meant you any real harm they would've done more than trash your room.”

“Maybe this is just the beginning!”

“Calm down, Obito,” Kakashi gets in his face again, this time putting his hands on Obito's shoulders, “Take a deep breath.”

Kakashi' is too close for comfort, and Obito doesn't think he could calm down even after a thousand deep breaths. He tries anyway, but Kakashi doesn't let go of him. Obito feels his face heat up. Its like Kakashi is staring into his soul. He distantly remembers that this isn't something new, that Kakashi would grab his shoulders and tell him to calm down all the time, when his nightmares were bad. But it feels different now. He's freaking out so damn much.

“Obito, what's wrong with you?” Kakashi grips more tightly, and concern is etched all over his face.

“Um,” He doesn't intend to, but all of the sudden he's grabbing Kakashi's waist and kissing him. As much as one can kiss someone over a mask, anyways. Kakashi makes a startled noise, and presses against Obito.  
Then Obito remembers he's not supposed to be doing this, because it would hurt Rin, and he pushes Kakashi away at the same time someone knocks on the door.

They stare at each other for a moment. Kakashi's eyes are soft, and Obito has to look away as he says, “I'm sorry. We- I shouldn't have done that.”

Kakashi opens his mouth to reply, but Rin walks in before he can.

“Are you two mad at me or something? No one will ever answer the...” She trails off, brow furrowed.

Obito is still standing dangerously close to Kakashi. They step away from each other. 

“We were just putting away the groceries.” Kakashi speaks in a bored tone, but he's cringing. The groceries were already put away, by Kakashi whilst Obito looked at the massacre of his bedroom.

“Yeah, sure,” She glances between the two of them, a hurt look on her face.

Obito feels like shit. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid. “Someone wrecked my room!” He blurts it out, hoping to ease the tension that had built up.

“Oh,” Rin mumbles. 

“It smells horrifying up there,” Kakashi says.

Rin blinks at them a few times, before sighing. Obito and Kakashi glance at each other nervously. And then, Rin smiles, “I bet it was that red-haired kid, what was his name again?”

“What?” Obito is shocked she's not angry. 

“I doubt its him,” Kakashi smirks at Obito, “Maybe its the couple down the street; they always give Obito nasty looks when he walks by.”

Rin nods, “Yeah. Obito, you remember you missed their engagement party?”

“They had an engagement party? I wasn't even invited!” Obito lets out a quiet sigh of relief. He didn't screw up his friendship with Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who were wondering, I did intend for Rin to be a bit more immature than she is in the canon-verse. She's just been focused on herself up until this point.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, and for the sudden ending aha


End file.
